Cowardly Hero
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Ravio was invited by Princess Zelda in a previous world of Twilight to read up on maybe how to restore his Triforce. He meets with a scholar in the library and the two seem to click. Is there something more there than just two cowards?


**A/N) Hey guys I'm not dead. My mental health took a severe turn and depression made me not really care. I can't make promises about updating but I'm gonna start trying again. So here's a little thing I was working on. I wanted to make a second chapter but im not sure so right now it's kind of open. I thought these two cowards would be really cute. I half assed edited sorry its not 100% great. But im sure lots of you will be happy to know I'm not dead and neither are my stories .**

Raworldsvio stood in the middle of Castle Town, literally shaking in his boots. Why had he agreed to help Princess Hilda? He was a proud coward, and shouldn't have agreed to this. He clutched his hood closer to his face when he heard a little girl telling her mommy about the "cute purple bunny." He looked around, trying to find where the entrance to the castle would be. He saw a guard, and timidly approached him.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He said softly.

"What can I help you with...uh, citizen?" The guard asked, in a deep gruff voice.  
"Where is the entrance to the castle?"

The guard laughed loudly, and pointed behind himself "Right behind me, but don't think you can just walk in. You can try, but you won't get past the guards."

Ravio felt a wave of embarrassrnent, but thanked the guard anyway. He walked up the slight incline, nervously looking around, as it had become silent.

"Halt!" A female guard called out "What business have you at the castle entrance?"

"M-my name is Ravio, and the Princess is expecting me." He said shyly.

The female guard remembered the Princess said something about a man named Ravio, but not one in a purple bunny hood. She internally shrugged, as weirder people had come through on the Princess' orders before, and allowed the man rabbit to pass.

Ravio almost couldn't believe how easy it was. He smiled to himself, and was very proud of himself. He walked through the large doors, and was greeted by a large hall, and a plush carpet, that he felt his boots might sink in to. He felt a wave of panic. What if Zelda didn't want him here? What if this was a trap of some sort? He was ready to turn around, but he heard a call from the end of the corridor.

"Ravio? Is that you?"

He looked up, and saw a woman with kind blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair, walking towards him. He immediately knew who she was, and took a knee as she approached "Yes ma'am, Princess. I am Ravio, from Lorule."

"Get up, please. I hate such formality. May I see your face?"

Ravio's hands shook as he reached up. His body was trembling. He knew this would happen, and why, but he hated it. He took a deep breath, tossed the hood backwards, and looked the Princess in her eyes.

Zelda gasped and covered her mouth "You truly do look like Link with dark hair! How incredible! I can sense I made you uncomfortable I am sorry. I will have my attendant take you to the library. You may see Shad running around talking to himself up there. He's harmless. He's just a scholar with a passion for learning. I must go speak to the Link of my world. Please stay as long as you need. If you become tired, alert someone bustling around, and they can take you to a room."

"Thank you, princess." Ravio said, throwing his hood back on "You are too kind."

The silent walk seemed to take forever. But soon he was in the royal library. He was here to research any way his homeland would be able to gain the triforce again. Some sort of magic, or time travel that would allow them to obtain a triforce of their own. It was so kind of Zelda to not only find a way for Ravio to travel to Hyrule, but also allow him to use her extensive library. She was much kinder than Hilda, that was obvious. He walked around the library, trying to gauge where to start. That's when he saw, who he assumed, was the man Zelda told him about. Shad. He seemed to be talking to himself, while carrying a large pile of books in his arms. Ravio decided to announce himself. As to not frighten the man. Unfortunately, that backfired.

"Hello!" He called out, and then cringed in horror as the man jumped, fell backwards, and all his books went tumbling. He scrambled over to help.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. I was trying to avoid that!" He began picking up the books.

"That's uh, quite alright." The man said grabbing his glasses that had fallen off his face, and began cleaning them meticulously.

"I-I didn't mean to create such a mess! I'm so, so, sorry."

"Calm down, lad. I shouldn't have been carrying such a large pile. I just get so enraptured, I can't stop." He looked to the hooded boy, and smiled. He then saw the rabbit ears and couldn't resist asking "Why are you wearing a rabbit hood?"

Ravio pulled it closer to his face to hide the blush "I'm terribly shy, and a bit of a coward."

"Oh. I understand that ol' chap. I'm weak myself. My name is Shad." He offered his hand.

Ravio took the hand and shook it firmly "I am Ravio."

"As I was saying I'm not much of a fighter, but if history or book knowledge is what you seek, I am your man!"

Ravio snapped up "Really? Have you read anything on the history of Lorule?"

"That's what all my books here are for. How do you know of Lorule?"

"It's a long story, but that's where I am from."

Shads eyes lit up in amazement, and he stood quickly. He grabbed Ravio's hands, and began pulling him to a table with chairs "Come, tell me all about it! Please! What an opportunity to speak with someone from a world of legends. How did you get here? What is it like? Who is your queen? Is it like the opposite of Hyrule?" He had an endless amount his questions for the poor boy

"Oh, uhm, well," he wasn't used to someone giving him so much attention. It made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He was embarrassed, but it made him feel special "Well our queen is named Hilda, and-" he went off on a long spiel of his homeland to a very attentive Shad, who never interrupted him. He'd wait, ask another question, and write something down in a notebook. Eventually, the books lay scattered and forgotten on the floor, as they conversed. This was the first time Ravio hadn't been nervous. He felt like he was on equal ground with Shad, and he was overly animated as he talked.

"So it really is a polar opposite to Hyrule, with Hilda and Yuga being the opposite of Zelda and Ganon. May I inquire if you know who you are opposite of?" Shad asked.

Ravio felt extremely nervous. But after talking to Shad for hours, he felt he could trust him. So he reached up, and quickly flung his hood off. He was greeted by a large gasp from Shad.

"Link! The Hero! You, you look like twins." Shad cried.

Ravios face lit up in a blush "We couldn't be more different. He saves Hyrule, and I run away from my problems." He looked towards the window and jumped up "oh no! Is it already dark? I was going to find an inn to stay at. They are probably all full now. Oh wait, the Princess said I could stay in a room. I should go talk to someone."

The thought made him nervous. He hated bothering people, let alone talk to them. Shad could tell something was making Ravio uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, lad. Why don't you stay with me?"

Ravio turned and looked at Shad with wide eyes "I-I couldn't inconvenience you like that!"

"Not an inconvenience at all, chap. We could continue our conversation until we sleep. It'll be wonderful. Like reading a good book before bed."

"If you insist." Ravio replied, while twisting his purple tunic in his hands.

"And I do. Come along with me then. We will grab a quick bite, and head to my apartment."

Ravio reluctantly followed Shad. Not because he didn't trust the man, quite the contrary, he just felt nervous around him. His heart raced, his stomach flip flopped, and he felt hot. Like blushy hot. It didn't make sense. He had never felt like this before. He wasn't sure why he felt like this.

They grabbed some sandwiches from a wandering food cart and walked through Castle town in the dark. It was much calmer at night. Hardly a soul bustling around now. There were a few stragglers who exchanged pleasantries with them as they walked by, but nothing major. They then walked into a building and came to stop at a door.

"Could you hold this for me while I get my keys?" Shad asked holding out a book and his sandwich to Ravio

"Oh sure, yes." Ravio said going to grab the items. Their hands brushed as he grabbed the items and his face blushed scarlet as they did.

Shad had begun digging in his pocket and didn't notice. Ravio berated himself. He had just met Shad...was this love?

Shad unlocked and opened the door "guests first." He said motioning for the boy to walk in.

Ravio stepped into the very quaint living space. Books and loose papers lay everywhere.

Shad blushed "my. I wasn't expecting guests. I apologize for the mess."

"No no! It's fine, really.

"May I offer you anything? Water, tea?"

"Tea would be nice. You are so kind. How old are you Shad?"

"Me?" Shad asked while heading to the kitchen "I'm nineteen. Everyone tells me I'm quite old fashioned for my age."

"Old fashioned to some. I find it endearing."Ravio realized what he said and panicked "I just mean it's nice to see someone with such nice manners. It's not very common in Lorule."

Shads face was pink as he filled a kettle with water "Quite. The art of manners is becoming a lost one. So I never asked, what brings you to Hyrule?"

"Well I am looking to see if there is a way for Lorule to regain our lost Triforce. The queen thinks it may restore happiness to Lorule. A man named Sheik is out searching other places around this Hyrule like in the desert and even has access to the land of twilight while I search here."

"Oh dear let's hope our Link doesn't meet with him. He's desperate to find a way back to Twilight after losing a dear friend."

Ravio kept his mouth shut. He knew Sheik had quite the crush on him, but it was unrequited. Ravio cherished their friendship but there was nothing else there. He had a feeling that if Sheik came across Link he would flirt with him, but that was none if his business.

Shad walked over and handed Ravio a cup of tea. "Now, let's talk sleeping arrangements."

Ravio's grip tightened on his cup as he tried not to gulp audibly.


End file.
